


Christmas Traditions

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Mistletoe, Tinsel, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Draco finds a favorite Christmas Tradition while he's complaining about another one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A special thanks to kraftmstr . com for the Legend of the Christmas Spider. This story just shows how cute the Dramione relationship really can be.
> 
> Title: Christmas Traditions  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Draco and Hermione  
> Summary: Draco finds a favorite Christmas Tradition while he's complaining about another one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"So tell me again why we can't use magic to do this?" Draco complained for the millionth time it seemed while hanging the tinsel on the tree. Hermione stopped keeping count after his tenth complaint. She sighed and rolled her eyes before acknowledging him.

"Quit your whining. All you are doing is hanging the tinsel. You gave up hanging the ornaments. Are you really going to make me explain this again?" she asked looking at him in frustration.

"Yes I'm making you explain this again. These bloody strings keep getting stuck to everything," he frowned as he tried to shake a few of them off his fingers. He knew she hated having to explain things over and over and over again, but he also knew that she didn't mind it all that much with hm because he had promised to try the muggle way this year.

"Fine, come on then," she said placing the silver ornament in her hand back in the box and grabbing his hand to pull him towards the couch. She sat down and patted the spot beside her for him.

He smiled at her as he sat down and she slid her legs across his lap and put an arm around his neck across his shoulders as she began to recite the history of tinsel and how it became an important part of decorating Christmas trees. There was a sparkle in her eyes that mesmerized him as he watched her talk.

" _Once upon a time, long ago, a gentle mother was busily cleaning the house for the most wonderful day of the year… The day on which the Christ child came to bless the house. Not a speck of dust was left. Even the spiders had been banished from their cozy corner in the ceiling to avoid the housewife's busy cleaning. They finally fled to the farthest corner of the attic._

_T'was the Christmas Eve at last! The tree was decorated and waiting for the children to see it. But the poor spiders were frantic, for they could not see the tree, nor be present for the Christ child's visit. But the oldest and wisest spider suggested that perhaps they could peep through the cracks in the door to see him. Silently they crept out of their attic, down the stairs, and across the floor to wait in the crack in the threshold. Suddenly, the door opened a wee bit and quickly the spiders scurried into the room. They must see the tree closely, since their eyes weren't accustomed to brightness of the room… so they crept all over the tree, up and down, over every branch and twig and saw every one of the pretty things. At last they satisfied themselves completely of the Christmas tree's beauty._

_But alas! Everywhere they went they had left their webs, and when the little Christ child came to bless the house he was dismayed. He loved the little spiders, for they were God's creatures too, but he knew the mother, who had trimmed the tree for the little children, wouldn't feel the same, so He touched the webs and they all turned to sparkling, shimmering, silver and gold!_

_Ever since that time we have hung tinsel on our Christmas tree, and according to the legend, it has been custom to include a spider among the decorations on the tree."_

She picked up the simple spider ornament that she had made as a child as she finished the legend. She looked at Draco and saw him watching her talk. She blushed at all of the attention on her for the time being.

"So that's why we hang tinsel and the spider," she declared, "Stop staring at me like that."

She pushed on his shoulder trying to distract him, but he caught her hand as she went to push him a second time.

"That still doesn't explain why I have to do it all by hand," Draco laughed.

"Because you promised that this Christmas we would do things the muggle way and this is how muggles do things," she pouted giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes that she could make.

Draco smiled, "I know, I know. I'm just messing with you, love."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. She smiled as he pulled away and reached up to cup his cheek. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Any other muggle traditions I should know about?" he asked jokingly.

She thought about it for a moment before she climbed off his lap and went to rummage through one of her Christmas boxes.

"Where..is it?" she mumbled as she searched.

Draco wasn't sure if he should go and try to help her or not. He thought it might be best just to let her look because he had no clue what she was trying to find.

Just as he started to climb up off the couch, she exclaimed, "I found it!"

Hermione slipped whatever she had found behind her back before Draco could see it and walked back to the couch with a big smile on her face. Draco raised an eyebrow as he tried to sneak a peek at what she was hiding.

"What did you find?" he asked curiously.

"This!" she exclaimed as she pulled her prize out from behind her back, held it above his head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Slowly he pulled back from her and lifted his eyes to see what was in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Mistletoe."

"Okay? What's the deal with it?"

"Whenever two people are standing underneath it, they are supposed to kiss. It is believed that mistletoe supposedly has mystical powers that can bring good luck to the house it's hung in as well as warding off evil spirits. Also in Norse mythology it is a sign of love and friendship."

"Alright, let me get this straight. If I were to hang this, let's say in the doorway to living room, any time we were both standing underneath it, we'd have to kiss?"

"Yup," Hermione said nodding her head up and down slowly.

A wicked smile grew on his face as he winked at her while getting up from the couch.

"I think I found my favorite Christmas tradition," he laughed as he picked her up bridal style and kissed her deeply. Hermione burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Draco, where are you taking me?" she managed to say while laughing.

"I think we should hang the mistletoe above our bed. What do you think?" he growled as he covered her neck, shoulder, and cheek with soft kisses.

"I think that is a very good idea," she moaned softly as she leaned her head back to give him more access to her neck, "But first we need to clean up down here.

He reluctantly set her down so that they could clean up before heading up to bed for the night.

When he returned from taking the storage container to the garage, he found a note with Hermione's handwriting sprawled across it.

It read: Meet me at the Mistletoe.

With a wicked grin on his face, he made a mad dash for the stairs to find his favorite witch.


End file.
